The present invention relates to an optical subassembly package configuration. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to built in test optical subassembly technology in fiber optic transceiver packages.
The United States Navy identified the need to incorporate optical built in test technology in avionics fiber optic links. Utilizing currently known methods, isolation accuracy is limited to 33.3% maximum. This poor accuracy is typically caused by ambiguity between the transmitter Weapons Replaceable Assembly (WRA), the receiver WRA, and the fiber optic cabling between the WRAs.
Thus, there is a need for laser power monitoring and laser reflectometry monitoring for isolating faults down to the fiber optic transmitter, receiver, and cable plant level.